Grounds care maintenance tasks may include lawn care and/or gardening tasks related to facilitating growth and manicuring the lawns or gardens that hopefully prosper as a result of those efforts. Facilitating growth has commonly required individuals to focus routine attention on ensuring growing conditions are appropriate for the vegetation being grown, and on providing the necessary care and grooming tasks to further enhance growth.
As technological capabilities have improved, various devices or sensors have been developed that are capable of employment to monitor various aspects of growing conditions. Gardeners have therefore been enabled to employ the sensors or devices in specific locations to monitor and correct, if needed, the growing conditions. However, even with the improvement of monitoring devices or sensors, gardeners are still often required to employ a high degree of manual interaction to place and/or operate the devices or sensors.